<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine by crownofrosegold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898723">Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofrosegold/pseuds/crownofrosegold'>crownofrosegold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flying, Look if nobody else really wants to write this I suppose I have to, Look listen no shut listen Smash is ripe with endless possibilities, Pit/Zelda, Rare Pairings, She was poetry but HE NEVER EVEN LEARNED HOW TO READ, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Wing anatomy, Wings, Zelpit - Freeform, rare pair hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofrosegold/pseuds/crownofrosegold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit retained his role as his lady's faithful servant for ages. He associated with gods and goddesses alike, one must pardon him for seeming flippant regarding their presence, but he'd never met anyone quite as divine as the fair Princess Zelda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Palutena &amp; Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit (Kid Icarus)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelpit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not affiliated with Nintendo or the team for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and hold no claim to these characters. I'm simply pleased to be writing about them! I adore the Smash series and thoroughly enjoy crossover fanfics so I may write more of these in the future. (Because oops I ship BotW Link/ALTTP Zelda!) Smash is like perfect fanfic fodder and it's a shame I haven't gotten to it sooner which is why I might as well start now! </p><p>This author's note is a little longer than I'd like it to be but in for a penny in for a pound might as well finish out my thoughts. I've been thinking about the dialogue from Palutena's guidance and oops I hardcore ship Zelpit too. Thanks to the few fanartists that feed me my ship, it was time for me to do my part. Neither of these characters have like official ages so my headcanon is they're about the same so probably seventeenish. </p><p> Anyway, I appreciate you reading this as well as your support. Please enjoy the story and be kind to yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pit retained his role as his lady's faithful servant for ages. He associated with gods and goddesses alike, one must pardon him for seeming flippant regarding their presence, but he'd never met anyone quite as divine as the fair Princess Zelda. Except Lady Palutena of course, maybe even sometimes Viridi but at the very least he'd never met a mortal with the same dazzling inner light as the princess of Hyrule. </p><p>The princess was breathtaking. Courage was Link's field of expertise but Princess Zelda held a distinct bravery weaved with a gentle resolution and kindness. Not only was she stunning from the curve of her lips to the golden shine of her hair but she was intelligent! Pit watched wholly captivated as she devoured books nearly as tall as Kirby and repeated the process again and again with different books. Watching her was probably creepy, but Pit couldn't help it! Whenever she was near Pit's whole body locked up! He'd never dare claim he was a brainiac but every intelligible thought in his head was purged at the sight of her. The world slammed to a halt and orbited solely around her like she was the sun. A gentle glow, a mild fuzziness overran his vision of her. At first, Pit believed it to be romantic but he realized he forgot to blink when she passed by worried he'd lose sight of her and miss the sway of her hips or the way her bracelets embraced her fragile wrists. Pit's mouth went dry and his chest constricted. A sharp pang stabbed his heart like an arrow. </p><p>Thanks to Lady Palutena he touched the heavens and knew what it was like to sail through the sky. Being near the princess almost put that feeling to shame. Almost. </p><p>How long ago did Princess Zelda pass him? Pit couldn't remember but he was still immobilized by her walking by. Pit did manage to wave at her when she smiled. His face must have been as red as a Metamato and his chest burned like he swallowed a plate full of Superspicy Curry! "Are you thinking about Princess Zelda again, Pit?" </p><p>Pit's pristine wings opened in surprise, "Wha?" He whirled on his heel to face, "Lady Palutena!" Astonishment coated the name of his beloved Goddess. Pit hurriedly stepped backward, his hands held up defensively. "I-I wasn't, I mean, I. What ha what made you think that?" Lady Palutena once said his laurel crown granted her the ability to sense his heart. Pit had trouble recognizing if the comment was made seriously or if she was teasing him. Maybe she did know his innermost thoughts and what made his heart uncontrollably beat. Or maybe he was just incredibly easy to read.</p><p>"Call it an educated guess," Lady Palutena coyly touched her cheek with the palm of her hand. "I've been thinking about her as well. We were speaking earlier-"</p><p>"You were?" Pit's wings beat eagerly as he interrupted the goddess. Taking a step forward Pit asked earnestly, "Lady Palutena, what did she say?"</p><p>Lady Palutena grinned either amused by Pit's interest after poorly feigning disinterest or his genuine heartfelt enthusiasm. "Well, she said she was researching her people. She said once long ago, Hylians lived in the sky." Hylians didn't have wings. Their ears were big but they couldn't fly with them! Pit pictured Skyworld in all its splendor filled with pointy-eared people and no wings. Imagining a pair of pristine wings sprouting from Princess Zelda's back came easily and a goofy smile plastered itself firmly on Pit's face. "...it...Pit? Pit?"</p><p>Lady Palutena's voice rang in his ears and he straightened out stiff as a statue. "Lady Palutena! Yes! I was paying attention!" </p><p>"As I was saying," Lady Palutena remained reserved. "It lead her down a different field of interest. She'd be pleased if you helped-"</p><p>"Princess Zelda!" Pit gasped out her name reverently. "She-she needs my help!" All Pit accomplished in gleaning what Lady Palutena said was that the princess demanded help. Goddess, so what if he couldn't hold a book the right way? Pit could certainly reach something off a high shelf or carry something heavy! Princess Zelda's Goddesses extended their Champions divine intervention in the face of an emergency but a literal Goddess was literally asking him to help! Pit hardly believed it at all! Lady Palutena was shoving him at Princess Zelda! Okay, so maybe she was more benevolently implying he assist but if the princess wanted help he could help. "Right away, Lady Palutena! I can help her, I won't let you down!" Pit was off like a shot let loose from a bow. His quick dash shifted Palutena's skirt which she held to keep it from flying up. </p><p>"'Scuse me!" Pit dashed eagerly through the halls. His sandals practically sprouted wings. "Coming through!" Pit barreled forward narrowly missing others. Two of the Inkling kids flattened themselves into puddles of blue and orange so they'd be missed by the angel. </p><p>"Hup!" Young Link held Princess Peach's gloved hand and he expertly guided her out of the way of the Captain of Palutena's Guard. Shield up the small Hylian scowled and made sure Peach was alright. Bowser shook his great claw at Pit and released a quick puff of fire into the air after almost getting hit. </p><p>Isabelle fearlessly strode into the center of the hallway, holding up her small paw as she blew her whistle which released a shrill noise. Fumbling wildly Pit waved his arms so he didn't fall on top of her. His wings flapped once to steady himself. "Um excuse me, Pit," Isabelle timidly began. "We have a strict no running in the halls policy if there are other people in the halls. Someone might get hurt. Please, don't do it again. Okay?" Cutely, the mayor's assistant tilted her head to the side bells jingling with the motion, "Please?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Isabelle!" Pit started to jog in place eager to make it to the library. Come to think of it, where was the library? "Say, do you know where the library is?" </p><p>"Oh!" Isabelle exclaimed with a sunny expression unable to play the role of disciplinarian for too long. "The library. It's two halls down and to the left. The double doors are the library, did I help?" Her tail wagged eagerly.</p><p>"Yes, thank you!" Pit stepped around her prepared to race off again but that would disappoint Isabelle. He could walk. Wait for him, Princess Zelda!</p><p>The two impressive doors were shut tight. Taking a deep breath the angel grasped the handle and pulled the door open. "Princess Zelda?" he asked in a quiet voice. He knew to be quiet in a library. Closing the doors behind him he admired the massive room which must have been at least two floors tall. The library was so grand Pit was impressed by it, "Whoa." He eyed two large angelic statues encased by a spiral staircase leading to the upper level. A row of empty tables with plush chairs were off to his side. There were bookshelves half the height of the first floor filled to the brim with books and glass cases with fossils and oddities. "I never knew there were this many books in the world," he stared down a straight path through the shelves with a stately red rug ending before a cozy lit fireplace. The weather outside was fair, hot if he stood still for too long, but the fire looked so inviting he was called closer to it. </p><p>"That's because there aren't this many in the world," a little voice from within one of the shelves rose sweet as a bloom and equally as tender. </p><p>"Pr-Princess!" Pit's heart hammered and he peered down one of the shelves. </p><p>"Shhh," Princess Zelda hushed him a finger to her lip. The princess stood above him balanced upon a small stepstool with a book pressed against her chest. "We're in a library, you must be still."</p><p>"Princess," he said again quieter while red-faced covering his mouth, "Sorry." </p><p>Princess Zelda looked around her. Her clear eyes studying the books as she affectionately placed the book she was holding back where it belonged. "There aren't so many books in the world," she echoed her previous statement. "The books housed within the shelves of the library hail from distant lands. Far away from the Lylat system, quaint Onett, even field notes written by Blathers from Animal Village. The books here span time and space from everyone's realm." The Hylian Maiden smiled. The world around her slowed as her cheeks lifted and the blue of her irises look as superb as the heavens. "There are books from my Hyrule, Shiek's Hyrule, the Hero of Time's Hyrule, the Hero of the Winds' Hyrule, and the Hero of the Wild's Hyrule. Isn't that fascinating?" </p><p>Honestly, if he thought about all the different Link's and why there were so many it gave him a major headache. Though he could listen if Princess Zelda was talking about it. Pit sighed airily, "Yeah." Transfixed by her passion he wanted to her say more about the subject even though he wasn't totally following it. "Wait, so you're saying some of these books haven't been written for you yet? Or they won't be?"</p><p>"In a sense," she moved to step down. Pit rushed forward to offer his hand, palm up and welcoming for her dainty hand which slipped into place naturally. His entire hand ignited and he immediately knew his knees buckled but Pit stood tall and rigid as he could until her hand slipped away and she thumbed through what she was holding. Princess Zelda turned away from him and he finally had the sense to drop his hand though he was sure he wasn't going to wash it again any time soon. "Has Lady Palutena sent you? You don't oppose assisting me?" Princess Zelda started to walk down the shelves either confident he would follow or busy thinking of the task at hand. </p><p>"Yes ma'am! I mean, no you're highness? I mean," Pit kept a step behind her. "You can count on me, I'll help." Shoot! They were in a library so Pit lowered his voice, "I'll help you."</p><p>Princess Zelda pointed to the upper level of the library. "There's a book up there that I've been meaning to get since I discovered it but." She bit her lower lip turning to him, "The ladder was broken and I'm unable to scale the shelves."</p><p>"I can get it," completely serious he felt like dropping to his knee to swear an oath. </p><p>"Would you?" she inquired. Pit's heart stopped when she said, "Thank you." </p><p>She ascended the staircase with Pit close behind. "Which one is it?" he asked once they were on the second floor. </p><p>Princess Zelda stopped and pressed her hand on his shoulder, clasping it she pointed high above them. Pit's face burned like he was too close to the sun. The urge to lift her into the air and spin her around coursed through him. He clenched his fist. He wanted to pull her against him in an embrace. He even dared to imagine her lips against his cheek. She was touching him again! Not because she needed help but because, Pit couldn't even finish the thought because all of them flew straight out of his head. Pit's wings flapped wildly. An electric shock pierced his heart. From the corner of his eye he could see the blurred outline of Princess Zelda's face. Her voice was so close, "The little blue one there." Pit's wings gathered tightly against him as his heart swelled but felt constricted all at once. Every part of him felt too small. Red-faced he wondered if her ears could pick out the beating of his heart. Pit's heart felt like it grew itself a pair of wings and took off without him leaving a husk of him behind.</p><p>Dry mouthed he squeaked, "That one?" The princess took a step away from him drawing her hand away as she did and Pit suddenly felt cool save for his shoulder and face. </p><p>Stunned his whole body was left rigid and he watched her clasp her hands and smile. "Thank you," she graciously said. Blinking a few times to clear his vision he focused on the blue book. Pit spread his wings and bent his knees before he vaulted into the air. His pale white wings took on a blue hue and he hoped he looked impressive from the ground. "That's the one!" Princess Zelda cried from beneath him when he grasped the book. Pit spread his wings to soften his descent. "Excellent," she took the book from him once he was back on the ground. "Pit, thank you." She looked thoroughly impressed by his flight. Zelda opened the book her index finger tracing along the words. </p><p>Pit scratched the back of his head bashfully unsure how to process the rush of seeing Zelda's joy bloom because of something he did. "So, so," he slowly brought himself back to the ground although his heart still felt like it was part of the air. "What's the uh," he watched her turn the pages creating a pleasant sound coupled by the warm expression on her face. "What's it about?" </p><p>Princess Zelda encased her thumb by either side of the book saving the page she was looking at. "It's a book about ornithology," she explained as though there was nothing else to say about it. </p><p>"Ornery?" Pit rested his chin against his curled fist, his other hand cradled his elbow.</p><p>"Ornithology," she drew out the world caressing each syllable that passed her tongue. "The study of birds. While researching Hyrule's history I uncovered multiple accounts of a kingdom in the sky. It was made of many islands and floated through the heavens. Before coming here I questioned what mode of locomotion Hylians used to traverse from island to island." She brought the book close to her chest and leaned forward, "I had the fortune of participating in Skyloft and Pit." Her eyes sparkled and he removed his fist from his chin no longer deep in thought because she was close, too close. Princess Zelda beamed, "Birds. The answer was birds." She smelled like apples and flowers. </p><p>"Birds?" Pit echoed. </p><p>"Massive birds!" Princess Zelda frowned. Her eyebrows wrinkled her forehead and she pouted, "I'd love to study one, but alas no such birds remain in my Hyrule."</p><p>Goddess, he'd catch one himself and bring it back for her. </p><p>"I fear the discovery of Loftwings has awakened an interest in both birds and flight," Princess Zelda stepped around him suddenly. "I was hoping, or rather I, you wouldn't mind further assisting me would you?" When Pit attempted to turn to face her Princess Zelda circled him like he was a Maypole. "Of course, if you feel discomfort from my research, I respect your boundaries." </p><p>"How can I help?" </p><p>"May I please have a closer look at your wings?"</p><p>Pit's wings clung firmly against his body.</p><p>"And perhaps, may I also touch them?" The bashful manner the princess asked him sent a wave of heat from his toes to the top of his chest. She looked away from him shyly as if she mustered every bit of courage to ask him something personal. Could he grab her a magnifying glass? Or did she need a microscope? She was going to touch him more! Pit's mouth closed into a tight smile because he wasn't sure if he was capable of saying anything at the moment. He nodded enthusiastically and spread his wings.</p><p>"Beautiful," she cooed marveling at him and he was sure he'd faint on the spot because she indirectly called him beautiful too. Her delicate fingers traced down the vane. He could feel the barbs shift along the shaft and he breathed out heavily. "These are primary feathers."</p><p>His heart hammered as she moved her hand closer to his body. Pit registered her saying. "Secondary feathers." and "Secondary coverts." Her hand moved out towards the edge of his wings and she gasped, "Pit you have alula feathers. If you were a bird this would essentially be your thumb." Her hand rested where his wing bent. Her small thumb stroked the oddly shaped feathers.</p><p>"I'm not a bird," he said dumbly trying to keep restrained.</p><p>"Of course not, if you were you wouldn't be so good at keeping still." Her hand traced along the top feathers. Princess Zelda moved behind him. Pit could feel her hovering close to him, examining the symmetry between his wings. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he watched her lips part in awe. Her thumbs and fingers moved in the same direction as his feathers back towards his alula feathers.</p><p>Princess Zelda's knuckle bumped against the bare skin of his back. Pit held himself from topping over. Her hands touched the base of his wings, fingers against the skin, and he trembled. Tearing his eyes away from her he gasped and spread his wings further apart from one another. It was rare for anyone to touch him like this and she was treating him so delicately. Her dainty hands examining where the feathers sprouted on his back. He flapped his wings surprised and heard a dignified laugh from behind him.</p><p>"Your wings are glorious!" Princess Zelda stepped from behind him comparing the illustration to his wings. Pit concealed his face with his palms. His wings snapped tight against his back as his shoulders lifted. "They're beautiful!" She couldn't keep complimenting him like this! Someone knocked all the muscles out of his body, it felt like jelly and wanted to simultaneously sink into the ground and also catapult himself into the sky. He could hardly stand it. Peering out between the cage his fingers created he heard her say dreamily, "I wish I had wings." His wings flapped anxiously. </p><p>Pit found himself kneeling on the ground he grasped Zelda's hand. "Princess Zelda, I-"</p><p>"Zelda," she interrupted him. "Please, call me Zelda."</p><p>"Zelda," he said feeling naughty for saying on her name stripped of the regal title. Holding her hand he found it difficult to speak. "Zelda, I'm," he was flightless without the aid of Lady Palutena. "Lady Palutena, she, this morning gave me the Power of Flight." Hope overflowed from his eyes. "I can't fly for too long but just for a little while, just, please, let me help you. I would, I'd help you more, I'd," his tongue twisted as Zelda stared down at him awe crossing her face. Her ears twitched, "Please, let me be your wings."</p><p>"Pit," Zelda said his name so sweetly he wanted to hear it again and again. Her face was flushed, and Pit swore even the tips of her ears sported a cute pink color. She struggled to find the correct words so he allowed her to lift him back up to his feet. "There simply is no way for me to say, "thank you." Please, I'd," her eyelashes graced her rosy face. "I'd like that." </p><p>Pit clung to her hand the entire time Zelda lead him back down the staircase. Errantly, she left the book about birds by the fireplace and turned to him with a secretive smile. His ribcage was going to be bruised by his heart if she kept smiling like that at him especially like that. All he could think was her name, saying it over and over in his head like a prayer, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. "This way," she urged discreetly like being too loud would spoil the sanctity of the library of shatter the moment between them. "There's a secret entrance to the library," she stepped around a shelf that hid a door to a well-kept garden. </p><p>Zelda shielded her eyes from the sunlight when they stepped outside and his hand was emptied. Modestly she questioned, "How should we do this?"</p><p>Pit gulped as he attempted to even his breathing. Hiccuping at a time like this, Pit decided, would be so embarrassing! Zelda needed him. A tremble raced through his body but he fought to place the confident smile on his face. He wanted to take her as high as he could, even higher! "I won't let you fall," he vowed. "I promise." Beyond the stars, Pit wished to take her farther than them. He wanted to lift her into the clouds and never let her feet touch the ground because holding her hand felt that way. "I'll be your wings if you fly with me," he stepped to her side with confidence, because if he didn't do it confidently he'd chicken out. Pit placed his hand on her waist, his fingertips touching the golden ornaments hanging from her belt and pulled Zelda close to him. Pit's heart was still hammering he didn't think it could get any faster until Zelda instinctively wrapped her arm closest to him behind his neck and shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay?"</p><p>Pit's wings spread and he sprang into the open air. He tightened the grip on her waist. She drew her free hand close to her heart and tightened her grip, clutching to his scarf as a surprised noise left her. Squeezing her eyes shut Zelda burrowed her face close to his neck. Zelda felt so soft! She smelled so good! She was holding him! Pit flapped his wings. He was hot, so hot but it didn't feel like when his wings burned, it was a gentle warmth. He wanted to sink into that warmth. "Zelda!" he added some flourish to his flight, "Open your eyes!"</p><p>Zelda didn't expect to be so far off the ground in one flap. He spun, twirling Zelda with him. His free hand covered hers which was resting on his shoulder. His fingers toyed with the space where her fingers met her hand.</p><p>"See?" he flapped his wings, turning and realized how close Zelda's face was to his. Their noses were almost touching, and he realized her eyes didn't look like the heavens they were far lovelier. They were fathomless eyes, and he would fall into them if he wasn't careful. "I'll be your wings." Zelda looked awestruck. He wanted to capture her face forever if he could see the look of wonder on her face. Pit flapped his wings urgently, wanting to take her high as he could before they were forced to come back to earth. </p><p>He landed on the spire of the roof of the library to kick from so he could reach the sky. Zelda leaned close to him and Pit trembled. It wasn't possible but he felt like he could fly forever. Pit watched as she uncurled her arm close to her chest and waved it into the air. Testing the higher altitude as though she could feel the height with her fingertips. She looked around, down at the mansion, up to the clouds, and squinted at the sun. The fabric of her skirt twisted against his legs. Her sandaled feet would knock against his when a breeze passed by. Pit did his best to ride the gales so he wouldn't overexert himself. He rode the currents expertly, careful to hold onto his cargo. Zelda laughed as they sailed. </p><p>He couldn't make it to the clouds, not if he wanted to bring Zelda back to the ground safely. Pit flapped his wings, snow-white feathers fluttered in the wind, and he asked, "Do you like flying?" He started to descend wishing he could fly farther with her. What he's give to hold onto her longer. </p><p>"Oh, Pit," she said his name like it was a prayer as his face was greeted by her palm. Zelda's sweet lips brushed against his cheeks. She dropped her hand and covered his with hers. "I love it."</p><p>It was too much for Pit to handle. He was thankful they were only a foot or so above the grass. He stumbled back, holding onto her tightly like if he didn't she'd vanish into thin air. It couldn't possibly be that Zelda, the Princess Zelda, kissed him! It was the cheek but it still happened. </p><p>His wings beat erratically like his heart beating and she tumbled on top of him. "Oof!" she cried and steadied herself. Her lips were mere inches away from his. He could practically taste them and he stared up at her. The sunshine making her hair look more golden. His fingers tangled around hers and she rested her palm in the grass next to his laurel crown. Zelda untangled herself from him with a satisfied smile. </p><p>Pit crossed his arms atop his head. He breathed out once heavily through his mouth and curled his toes. His wings were spread out wide beneath him and he peered between the gaps his arms formed so he could keep looking at her. She smoothed her skirt out and touched his arm drawing them away from his eyes. </p><p>"Thank you," she glanced away from him.</p><p>A fluttering sigh carried his voice, "You're welcome."</p><p>"Pit," he admired her when as she said his name. "Um, well, I've seen a couple of your matches."</p><p>"You-you have?" Pit sprung up sitting as he turned to her. </p><p>"Yes," Zelda plucked a few blades of grass from his wings. "And well, perhaps. Maybe to repay you for this excursion, I might, well would you be alright if I taught you how to read?"</p><p>If it meant spending more time with her he'd cram as many books into his head as possible. </p><p>Besides, maybe if he learned he might get another kiss and that would be divine. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>